galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceros (GCv2)
Ceros is a ring galaxy in the Pelos universe. With a Diameter of 200,000 LY, it is quite large. It is inhabited by a variety of races, from the violent Krath and pacifistic Alterians, to the telepathic Asathai and the mechanical Progeny. It is also inhabited by the Katuri, the Dwerin, the Tal'Ryth, the Ilessar, the Corrundians, the Ferros, the Edessans, the Qiisqex, and the Malsuth . Anomalies Throughout Ceros are many anomalies, as are in most galaxies. However, most of them are too far out for most races in Ceros to detect. 'Wormholes' These are the only anomaly type that almost all races have encountered, and are among the more widespread types. Some of them link to different solar systems around a LY away, some link to the other side of the galaxy... and the largest of them link to different galaxies. 'Astral Energy Nebulae' These anomalies are rather rare, as only the Akkais Imperium and Terran Star Empire have encountered them to date. These nebulae are composed of a strange form of energy. 'Its Existence' As noted by the Malsuth, and many other space-faring species over the course of them turning their telescopes beyond their own galaxy. They would notice that Ceros is the only Ring galaxy out of several hundred observable ones that has even an noticeable amount of Yellow and Non-Blue stars. This has led to many theories on why it exists in its current state, with none of them being provable at the moment. Notable Battles The Ceros galaxy has been host to many battles, many large and many small. 'The First Skirmish' The first battle to occur in the Ceros galaxy was between the Ghendari Anarchy and the Trayn Collective, with support from the Alterians. The Ghendari and the Trayn exchanged communications, but didn't understand eachother. The Trayn, attempting to proceed to communicate with the other ships in the system captained by the Ilesar and the Katuri, ignored the Ghendari GSS Ytavar and accelerated towards them. This was seen as insulting to the Ghendari captain Exarus, as they refused to acknowledge the Ghendari as a threat; he proceeded to begin what would be seen as an entirely acceptable action in Ghendari society, a duel. The Ytavar accelerated to the fastest speed it's solar sails could give it head-on towards The Jetlag. Captain Kovol's sensor operator failed to notice the ship moving to intercept and ram The Jetlag, but the Alterians (who had recently deactivated warp in the system) alerted them to the oncoming threat. They promptly began evasive maneuvers and fired several shots at the Ytavar's solar sails (the Ghendari would later copy this tactic and develop it into a technique that allowed them to fend off small fleets using the now-outdated solar sails). The Astria, an Alterian ship, moved to intercept and deflect the shots with it's shields and try to defuse hostilities, but before it could get to the shots Exarus ordered kinetic shotguns brought to bear on the Jetlag. The Astria deflected the shots but the cloud caused it's shields to flicker and fade. It began attacking the Ytavar with assistance from the Ad Infinitum, another Alterian vessel, and the Jetlag, but a Ghendari frigate arrived in short order. The ensueing battle resulted in heavy damage to the Ytavar, and the deactivation of the Astria's advanced shields. The Ytavar and it's reinforcement retreated after it's sails and hull were partially torn, and one of two Ghendari MIRVs activated and rained fire on it's shields, but before the other one could break through and destroy the engines the Astria initiated warp just in time. 'The Second Battle Of Cestus' The first major battle to occur was the Second Battle Of Cestus. After the Ghendari wiped out the budding Trayn colony and replaced it with their own, the Trayn sent out a small strikeforce to take it back. It was immobilized by a Ghendari defense force and forced to retreat. The Trayn soon formed an alliance of races and organized a combined fleet to take back the planet. The defending forces of the Ghendari, with excellent fire-control assistance from Progeny, and the combined fleet of the races of the Trayn, Corrundians, Ilessar, and the Katuri, were soon engulfed in a tempest of conflict. The first loss was on the Ghendari side, of a small sensor satellite which failed to detect the incoming fleet. Three other ships were destroyed, and many more were seriously damaged and had to retreat from battle. The Corrundian missile frigates were being cut up due to the nature of the versatile Ghendari weapon systems and had to request Ferros assistance, while skirmishes between individual or paired Trayn and Ghendari ships happened elsewhere. In the end, the Ghendari barely managed to fend off the strikeforce, which limped out of the system. 'The Cyrannatarian Civil War' Soon afterwards, Cyrannatar had a large interstellar Civil War, resulting in the reunification of the United Republic of Cyrannus. It was a short war that had only a few thousand casualties, as the ACC (Astronomical Corporations of Cyrannus) used cheap Robots instead of recruit their own men. The flaws in these robots resulting the in UC (Unified Cyrannus) being able to take their territory over. During this war, the UC was able to ally the Corrundian Empire, and this was important for later on. Only a few months after the Second Cyrannatarian War, the Ferros attacked a Corrundian world. The Corrundians called for help. The Cyrannatar, who had just got done with their Civil War was unable to help because of lack of troops, supplies, and ships, but within a few days, the Cyrannatar had produced a lot more supplies, drafted millions of troops and had replenished their fleets, and also added onto it. They also researched new technology and created better ship classes. Then, and only then, did the fleet come in and surround the Ferros. The Ferros, who were outnumbered and surrounded, went on the defensive, as their ships retreated into a gateway ship that brought them into the system. Once all ships were gone, it was a victory for the Corrundian-Cyrannatarian Alliance. The Engineering teams on both sides then dismantled the gate only to find out it was useless being dismantled. 'The Conglomerate Campaign' CONFED VS. THE CONGLOMERATE -- INFO TO BE ADDED LATER Category:Galaxies Category:GCv2